DAYxDAY
Es el opening numero 14 en orden de cronología y opening numero 1 de la cuarta temporada, interpretada por la banda Blue Encount, se transmitió de capitulo 266 al 277. Personajes Lista de personajes por orden de aparición: * Sakata Gintoki * Shimura Shinpachi * Kagura * Sadaharu * Otose * Catherine * Tama * Kondou Isao * Hijikata Toushirou * Okita Sougo * Sasaki Tetsunosuke * Harada Onosuke * Yamazaki Sagaru * Shimura Tae * Yagyuu Kyuubei * Katsura Kotarou * Elizabeth * Sarutobi Ayame * Hattori Zenzou * Hasegawa Taizou * Musashi * Hiraga Gengai * Seita * Tsukuyo * Hinowa * Hedoro * Kurogoma Katsuo * Principe Hata * Jii * Azumi * Honjou Kyoushirou * Saigou Tokumori * Ikumatsu * Imai Nobume * Sasaki Isaburo * Tokugawa Soyo * Tokugawa Shige Shige * Matsudaira Katakuriko * Sakamoto Tatsuma * Mutsu * Umibouzu * Murata Tetsuko * Shachi * Terakado Tsuu * Takachin * Toujou Ayumu * Kurokono Tasuke (Durante la segunda versión del opening) * Takasugi Shinsuke * Kijima Matako * Kawakami Bansai * Takechi Henpeita * Abuto * Kamui * Kamiyama * Rotten Maizou * Hanano Saki * Ketsuno Crystel * Kozenigata Heiji * Haji Letra Romaji= Dore dake takusan no yume wo bokura wa Gisei ni shite ikeba ii no darou Dore dake takusan no kibou wo bokura wa Chikara ni kaetekeba ii no darou Demo mada mada mada tarinai yo Bokura wa mata tachi agaru nda Kakushin naki michi shirube demo Kokoro no naka wa hora ima sakenderu yo Day by day by day by day sou zenshin zenrei kakete Anata wo mamori nuku to kimeta Sou donna yatsu ni taka ni sarete mo Boku ga shinjita no wa anata dake Dareka no hashiri kata mane shita tte sa Koronde ke ga wo shite munashii dake Sou da yo hontou no teki wa kitto Boku no katachi wo shite iru ndarou Yada mada mada mada makenai yo! Bokura wa mada susumitai nda yo Ne po kete iru yuuki wo okoshite Ima koso sakebe yo three two one go! Day by day by day by day sou zenshin zenrei kakete Anata wo mamori nuku to kimeta Sou kankeinai you na furi wo shite ita Kanashimi sae mo subete haki dase yo! Yo get down we gonna move away Soshite find out we gotta find your way (so!) Hito no honki wo waratchau yatsu wo warai to baseru you ni honki de yare yo Kamase kamase are you ready to say? Mellow na atama wo odora se (say yei yei o!) Tomose tomose sono kosei aseru yatsura wo oi kose (say yei yei o!) Day by day by day by day! Day by day by day by day sou zenshin zenrei kakete Anata wo mamori nuku to kimeta Sou donna yatsu ni taka ni sarete mo Boku ga shinjita no wa anata dake Day by day by day by day sou zenshin zenrei nosete Anata to tomo ni tatakau yo Sou wagamono gao ga habikoru kono sekai de Kowagaru dake no asu wo nurikaete |-| Tv Size = Day by day by day by day sou zenshin zenrei kakete Dore dake takusan no yume wo bokura wa Gisei ni shite ikeba ii no darou Dore dake takusan no kibou wo bokura wa Chikara ni kaetekeba ii no darou Demo mada mada mada tarinai yo Bokura wa mata tachi agaru nda Kakushin naki michi shirube demo Kokoro no naka wa hora ima sakenderu yo Day by day by day by day sou zenshin zenrei kakete Anata wo mamori nuku to kimeta Sou donna yatsu ni taka ni sarete mo Boku ga shinjita no wa anata dake Day by day by day by day sou zenshin zenrei nosete Anata to tomo ni tatakau yo Sou wagamono gao ga habikoru kono sekai de Video Curiosidades * En el Episodio 272 Kurokono Tasuke en la canción de apertura durante la Fiesta del arco Reunión Patriotas. Categoría:Banda sonora Categoría:Openings